The present invention relates to a release mechanism and more particularly to a hydrostatic release mechanism containing an activating device and a means for connecting the activating device to buoyant seat cushions. The release mechanism is especially adapted for vehicles such as snowmobiles, sleds or similar vehicles which travel over water. In the event the vehicle becomes submerged in water, the release mechanism releases buoyant seat cushions which will serve as floatation gear for the passenger of the vehicle.
With the use of snowmobiles and attached sleds becoming popular, their use on frozen lakes and rivers is very common. This has resulted in an increasing number of accidents where vehicles encounter thin ice and break through with the result that both vehicles and passengers are cast into freezing water. Since occupants of these vehicles are normally dressing in heavy clothing, their ability to swim to safety is greatly restricted and often impossible. Moreover, the water current has a tendency to move submerged people away from the opening in the ice, thus making rescue almost impossible. Due to this and other adverse conditions, fatalities are often associated with this type of accident.